Fools
by KenRik
Summary: AU. DHr. One night, Draco crashes at Hermione's flat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Fools

* * *

She did not mean to. But she just couldn't stop herself from tripping over a stray bottle of booze messily laid over her wooden floor. She cussed lightly to herself, hopping towards the couch. Falling on it, she groaned. With her face turning fouler by the second, she reached behind her back and pulled out a remote control. The place, coincidentally her apartment, was in a blasted mess! And she had only one person to thank for that.

"Granger." Said person groggily called out, a small smirk playing on his handsome features.

Urgh.

Had she not gotten over him, she would've swooned and flittered to his side, tending to his every whim. But since she was, and has been for sometime now (thank god!), she threw him a sour look.

"What?" She barked at him. It was 4 a.m. She did not need a fight so early in the morning. Or rather, so late at the evening.

"What what?"

Hermione's brows furrowed at this.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy." She hissed at him. Her thoughts were swimming as she laid her head on the armrest of her mattress. Draco had said nothing. Hearing nothing but silence made Hermione smile at ease. But when she was just about to sigh herself to sleep, the insufferable home wrecker plopped his bum on the couch by her feet. "Hey!" She cried, sitting up in an instant. This caused her head to swim more into undecipherable tides. Groaning, she managed a glare. "Get off."

Draco just returned the sentiment.

"_You_ get off." He drawled, adjusting to a more comfortable position. Then, with a smirk playing still on his face, he turned to her and told her. "Unless you want me on your bed? Just say the word, Granger."

Hermione only kicked the side of his arm, earning her a oomph! from her good friend.

"Urgh! Why do you have to be such a git all the time every day?" She cried in frustration as she bolted off the couch. Instead of going into her room though, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Draco sighed when she slammed the door behind her. He could never really remember when she started growing a temper, maybe it was because of him, maybe because of her growing independence. Either way, he'd liking thinking it was the former. A smile crept into his face as he looked around her apartment. Showing Hermione how men were really like was a blast and a half. Hopefully, after this night, she would stop dating wankers.

Wankers. Prats. Twits. Twads. Morons. Whatever.

She should just go on and stop dating the whole lot of men in the entire universe while she was at it. And he would gladly help her.

Of course, with such vigor, he would.

Suddenly, the door swung open again, revealing a rather red-faced Hermione.

"This mess better be gone when I come back." She told him with slits for eyes before slamming the door shut again.

Sighing, Draco got up. And while he was arranging the living room, he was raking his brain.

Because really, where the hell did that temper come from?

It was about thirty minutes later when Hermione got back. Her face was pale from the cold, but the smile on her face showed that she hadn't minded. Draco walked up to her and made a face, showing her the bags of rubbish on his hands. Hermione ended up laughing at this. And the young man only shook his head before walking past her to dispose of the trash.

"I bought coffee." She called out to him when she heard him return. She was tidying up the mess in the sink when Draco suddenly snaked his arms around her waist from behind.

"No sugar?" He whispered into her ear. Hermione visibly shuddered before she managed to push Draco away. Then, with a mortified expression on her face, she held the water sprayer in front of her. Draco held his hands up in sign of surrender. But he was laughing as he did. "What's wrong with you?" He asked her honestly. And when he attempted to take a step closer, Hermione sprayed him. "What the hell?" He cried indignantly.

"I told you not to come closer! But you did! Now look at the mess!" She cried as well. "You had better clean that!"

"_Me_?" Draco repeated in disbelief. "_You_ made that mess!"

"_You_ made me!"

"So?" Draco groaned. "I'm not fixing that!"

"Well, I'm not either!"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have a puddle of water on this exact spot on your pristine floor, now won't we?" The pale-haired young man said with a stretch of his voice as he gestured around. Hermione though merely scowled.

"I can't believe I let you sleepover." She muttered in annoyance, glaring at the puddle.

"I can't believe you let me in." Draco had managed to say in a joke, laughing to himself. Hermione turned to look at him, slightly amused by his quip. Sighing, she told him.

"I guess this is why we never really worked out."

Beside her, Draco nodded stiffly, a hazy nostalgic smile on his pale face. Then, he turned to look at her.

"So, have you stopped loving me yet?" He asked her sincerely, his eyes hopeful. Hermione only looked away and grabbed a rag from her sink.

"I'm getting there."

It has been over half a year since they broke up. Their relationship did not end because they fell out of love, but because their relationship was unhealthy. They argued every day and hated each other's guts during the half of it. Ending it just seemed to be the easier thing to do. Draco had second thoughts about this. Because, hell, he loved her. What they had, for him, were just little arguments. For Hermione though, she saw nothing but a relationship doomed from the start. So, with a shrug, she thought with a heavy heart, why bother? She told Draco that they'd soon fall out of love through time anyway. After all, that must be the reason people kept hooking up with strangers. It was either that or the wise Hermione was just never one for relationships.

Apparently though, amidst fooling around with others, amidst the time since they broke up, they had yet to fall out of loving the other.

And truthfully, Draco didn't want to.


End file.
